


Awaiting Transmission

by donutsweeper



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiting was always the hardest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting Transmission

"Mr. Reese?"

"Mr. Reese?"

Despite being certain his inability to make contact was not technical in nature Harold checked the equipment again and was not surprised to find it in perfect working order. "John? Please respond."

The last transmission had been seven minutes prior, John reported that their Number was turning off 3rd Avenue and heading north on 107th. A quick bit of typing brought up an ATM camera and security cam which confirmed that, but then he disappeared; the dearth of cameras on 107th made it impossible to follow his movement further and John neither emerged onto Lexington nor backtracked to 3rd.

He reran the last recording: clipped speech (a familiar result of the quick pace John was keeping), low tones (the inevitable worry of being overheard) and, aha, a hitch. Between 'heading' and 'north' was the barest of pauses, where, since it was impossible to head south at that intersection, one should not have existed.

That was not good. A hitch like that meant John was hiding something, perhaps something dangerous he observed or what he deemed a 'minor' injury. Either way, as more time passed with no contact, it did not bode well.

Luckily Harold was not stuck twiddling his thumbs, waiting for his wayward partner to report in. He had his own sources he could avail of himself, grabbing his phone he typed in a number. "Detective Carter? I believe I may need your help."


End file.
